1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trash can assembly, and in particular, to a foot pedal for a trash can assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major concern for both the home and the workplace is containing and holding wastes, refuse, and trash until permanent disposal. Trash cans act as containers for holding trash and other wastes that are produced in any typical home or office. Trash and garbage cans often employ lids and covers to contain the trash and its associated odor, to hide the trash from view, and to prevent the trash from contaminating areas beyond the lid.
Conventional trash cans have been improved over the years to make them more user-friendly, sanitary, and hygienic. For example, many trash cans are now provided with a foot pedal positioned adjacent the base of the trash can so that a user can step on the foot pedal to open the lid of the trash can, thereby freeing up the user's hands to toss trash, or to change the plastic liner or bag that is used to line the trash can.
The conventional foot pedal is usually part of, or connected to, a pedal bar that extends across the base of the trash can, with the rear end of the pedal bar coupled to a bottom end of one or more linking rods. The top end of each linking rod is connected to the lid. Thus, the pedal bar and the linking rod(s) function as a linking system that converts the up-and-down motion of the foot pedal into an up-and-down motion of the lid.
The conventional pedal bar is usually made of a piece of metal. The weight of the conventional pedal bar, as well as providing the pedal bar in a complete piece of metal, increases the cost of manufacturing and shipping for the trash can.
Thus, there remains a need for a trash can assembly that overcomes the drawbacks outlined above.